


Manhandle Me

by WriterOfFanFics



Series: Festive Fics 2016 (McBusted) [6]
Category: McBusted (Band), McFly
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFanFics/pseuds/WriterOfFanFics
Summary: Harry and Dougie watch a Christmas movie.





	

Dougie was nestled on the couch with his head on Harry's lap as they flicked through Netflix trying to decide what movie to watch. Harry was playing with Dougie's hair, one of his new favourite things to do ever since he grew it out.

"What do you want to watch?" Dougie asked as he passed Harry the remote, turning his head to get a better look at him.

"I don't know, something festive?" Harry asked already searching for Christmas movies.

"Sounds all right. Just nothing too girly or too sappy, okay?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"You talk like someone who's not in love." 

"Who said I was in love?" Dougie teased. "I'm just here for the sex." Harry punched him in the arm. "Ow! That hurt." Dougie overreacted, pouting in an exaggerated way.

"So did you saying you don't love me." Harry chuckled as he resumed playing with Dougie's hair and turning on a generic Christmas movie about a girl who works too much until she meets a free spirited guy that is bound to make her see the true meaning of Christmas. Harry spend most of the movie running his hands over Dougie, enjoying the fact that he can and there's no one there to tell them to stop or cameras snapping photos.a movie on.

"Harry, if you keep touching me I won't be able to focus on the movie." Dougie doesn't even bother to look away from the television when he speaks.

"So? You said nothing too girly or sappy and this is both." Harry pointed out, tucking a stray lock of hair behind Dougie's ear.

"Yeah, well, now I'm invested. I want to see what happens and if this is really is a childhood Christmas Wish come true." There was no sarcasm in Dougie's voice, Harry stifled a chuckle at how much he was actually enjoying the movie.

"I knew you were an inner sap." Harry murmured before being shushed adorably by Dougie.

Harry kept quiet through the rest of the film, even kept his hands more or less to himself. Dougie had sat up during the climax, worried that the couple wouldn't have a happy ending. Harry smiled at his blonde boy, so full of love and passion even for a movie. Harry laced his fingers through Dougie's, tugging slightly so that Dougie would rest his head on Harry's lap again.

When the movie started to end, Dougie wiped tears out of his eyes and hid his face in Harry's lap.

"Are you crying, Butty?" Harry laughed despite himself, trying to turn Dougie over to face him.

"No." Dougie sniffled. "I'm not."

"It was a really sweet movie, it's all right to be misty-eyed at it." Harry poked Dougie's side. "Come on, you know I can make you flip over if I tried."

"Do it then." Dougie challenged, gripping onto the couch in an attempt to stay put. Harry flipped Dougie over easily, knocking the air out of his chest. "Oomf. I need to work out more so I can stop you manhandling me."

"Admit it, you love it when I manhandle you." Harry ran one of his hands down Dougie's torso.

"I might." Dougie narrowed his eyes at Harry, daring him to go further down.

"Admit it that you do." Harry traced his finger over Dougie's thighs, drawing swirls towards his crouch, making Dougie pant and thrust towards Harry's hand.

"Harry, come on." Harry just tsked and moved his hand away completely, Dougie let out a strained whimper. "Fine, I love it when you manhandle me." Harry's hand was back in an instant, fingers undoing the zip of Dougie's jeans.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Harry smiled, running his hand over the quickly forming bulge in Dougie's boxers, keeping his touch more teasing than satisfying.

"No, it wasn't, but I am." Dougie thrust his hips up to accentuate his point. Harry didn't say anything, just chuckled lightly and slipped his hand inside. He kissed Dougie as he wrapped his fingers around his cock to swallow his gasps. Dougie shivered underneath Harry's touch, moaning against his boyfriend's lips.

"Up, up, up." Harry panted, moving his hands to Dougie's hips, moving him until Dougie was straddling him. He moved his hand back to Dougie's cock, moving his hand at a fast rhythm, kissing down his neck and leaving a love bite on his collarbone.

"Oh god Harry." Harry tightened his grip and flicked his thumb over the silt, how Harry knew Dougie liked it. With one final thrust into Harry's hand, Dougie came, screaming Harry's name.

"That was hot." Harry kissed below Dougie's ear, tracing the curve with his tongue.

"I love you, you know." Dougie lifted his head with effort to look into Harry's eyes. "I really, really do."

"Good." Harry rubbed his hand down Dougie's back. "I really love you too."


End file.
